Kokoro Connect
by aia masanina
Summary: Mereka berdua menutup hati, menolak kehilangan yang penting. #DAbility


_Hujan meteor buatan akan terjadi malam ini._

Seandainya ini terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu, akan kunantikan sepanjang malam di tempat terbaik untuk melihatnya. Siapa yang ingin melewatkan hujan meteor buatan yang melintasi langit Hiroshima? Pasti tak kalah mengagumkan dari hujan meteor sesungguhnya. Seandainya terjadi sebelum malam ini. Seandainya terjadi sebelum perasaanku sekalut ini.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku tak memilikinya?_

Kulangkahkan kaki perlahan di jembatan penyeberangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Sebentar lagi hujan meteor akan dimulai. Jalanan di bawah cukup sepi. Lebih gelap dari biasanya, entah mengapa.

Barangkali hujan meteor buatan tak seharusnya diuji malam ini karena langit agak mendung. Kuhentikan langkah, mendongak. Hujan meteor pastilah indah. Tidak mungkin mengecewakan, bukan? Seandainya hujan meteor terjadi saat ini, dapatkah menyelamatkan diriku ini, memberiku suatu harapan?

Hujan meteor sangat fantastis. Hujan meteor seharusnya tak boleh dilewatkan ….

Namun, tidak. Tak perlu aku menunggunya.

Hujan meteor itu bukanlah untukku.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kokoro Connect**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, _etc_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _event_ **"Dreamsability"**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Meiko- _san_ , kamu sudah siap?"

Meiko bergeming, tak ada reaksi. Dia tetap duduk tegak dengan tangan sedikit mencengkeram selimut, tetapi dia tidak bersua.

Dokter Kiyoteru menelan ludah, ragu untuk sesaat. Dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Barangkali dia takut salah mengambil sikap? Bagaimana kalau wanita ini histeris? Bagaimana kalau wanita ini menyalahkan dirinya? Pastinya bukan pertama kali dia berada dalam situasi itu, tetapi memang tak semudah bicara. Perlu sikap yang tepat.

"Meiko- _san_ , perbannya sudah bisa dilepas, lho. Boleh saya lepas, ya? Biar tidak sakit." Dokter Kiyoteru membujuk meski tak tahu arti diam Meiko. Mungkin saja wanita ini sudah menerima kenyataan. Toh, perban yang baru dilepaskan esok hari juga tidak akan mengubah faktanya.

"Ada siapa saja di sini?"

Dokter Kiyoteru melempar pandangan sejenak, mencoba tersenyum, "Ada saya, suster Lily, dan—"

Sontak kata-katanya terhenti begitu menangkap isyarat tanganku. Aku melempar tatapan tanpa diikuti kata. Dia mengerti, mengalihkan pembicaraan, membiarkanku mundur perlahan, keluar kamar tanpa suara.

Aku merosot lemas di kursi seberang kamar, menatap hampa ke lantai. Ini hal terberat yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Setelah tiga minggu sejak insiden itu, aku baru menguatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah sakit, memerhatikan Meiko tanpa dia ketahui, dan melarikan diri.

Kugenggam tanganku erat-erat. Menahan isak, air mataku tumpah ruah.

.

.

.

Pemulihan luka-lukanya dikatakan cukup cepat sehingga hari ini Meiko bisa pulang. Kini aku datang lagi ke rumah sakit karena kewajiban. Membantu mengangkut barang, mendampingi Meiko yang mendengarkan nasihat dokter, menemani Meiko dan adik sepupunya kembali ke rumah.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya, Len- _kun_." Miku- _san_ mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum. Kujabat tangannya. Dengan begini, kontrak telah berlaku.

Miku- _san_ melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan rumah dengan mobilnya. Adik sepupu Meiko itu akan kembali ke Kagoshima malam ini dan entah kapan akan berkunjung lagi. Aku akan tinggal berdua dengan Meiko, mengurusi dirinya dengan jaminan hitam di atas putih.

Rumah ini milik Meiko, rumah minimalis bertingkat dua. Meski minimalis, cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Terlihat bersih juga, padahal kudengar Meiko adalah orang yang sibuk dan tak memiliki asisten rumah tangga.

Pandanganku jatuh pada Meiko yang duduk termangu di sofa. Tangannya mengelus sofa perlahan, kemudian bergerak mencari-cari, meraba-raba sekeliling. Tangannya menyentuh meja bulat di samping sofa, lalu vas bunga. Namun, begitu menarik tangannya, vas bunga itu tersenggol dan jatuh ke arahnya.

"Awas!"

Aku bergerak cepat untuk menangkap vas bunga. Bunga entah apa di dalamnya hampir saja mengenai wajah Meiko. Aku menangkap wajah Meiko yang terhenyak. Segera kukembalikan vas bunga ke tempat semula.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak pecah, kok." Aku berusaha menenangkan. Barangkali dia takut terluka.

Dia linglung, sepertinya berusaha menemukan posisi diriku. Begitu menemukanku, dia mendongak kepadaku.

"Menjauhlah," tukasnya dingin.

Mana bisa begitu, kan? Aku berjongkok di depannya, memastikan bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Ada yang sakit? Katakan saja, Meiko," ujarku seraya meraih tangannya. "Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu juga bilang saja, ya."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menggertakkan gigi, memasang wajah tak suka.

"Menjauhlah!"

Dia menepis tanganku, menendangku hingga aku terjungkal. Aku mengaduh kesakitan saat dia bangkit berdiri, melangkah pelan-pelan dengan tangan meraba-raba menuju tangga. Aku terperangah akan sikapnya. Apa salahku? Apa yang membuatnya semarah ini?

Mungkinkah dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan … kalau dia sudah kehilangan sepasang matanya?

.

.

.

Tidak sebentar waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk beradaptasi dengan kekurangannya kini.

Meiko sering tersandung, salah memegang barang, bahkan menyenggolnya. Meski di rumah sendiri, tentu butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Aku pun pontang-panting mengurusnya, mengawasinya, belum disambi dengan mengurusi rumahnya.

Namun, yang paling bermasalah adalah sikap Meiko terhadapku.

Dia selalu menolak bantuanku, berucap kasar dan menjauh. Dia juga tak mau bicara, apalagi meminta tolong. Akan tetapi, dia mau memakan masakanku yang kusajikan, memakai baju yang kusiapkan, atau duduk di tempat yang kutunjuk. Dalam hal ini aku cukup bersyukur.

"Meiko." Aku menuju ruang tamu tempat Meiko berada. "Tehnya sudah siap—eh?"

Kulihat Meiko berdiri menghadap jendela. Tangannya menempel di sana, wajahnya juga begitu dekat. Mentari senja di jendela memang terlihar begitu indah. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Meiko?"

Aku menangkap bahunya yang tersentak. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arahku—sekarang dia mulai bisa menebak posisi diriku dari suaraku. "Kenapa ke sini?"

Kutahu wajahnya berkerut tak senang, tetapi ekspresinya tak begitu jelas terbaca karena kedua matanya yang tertutup dan terhalang poni. Aku tersenyum meski dia tak dapat melihatnya, berkata dengan sedikit gugup, "Ah, aku mau bilang tehnya sudah siap—"

"Kaupasti menertawakanku, 'kan?"

Mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuatku tersentak. Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu? Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia membenci semua orang yang mencoba bicara dengannya?

"Kaupasti menertawakanku yang mencoba melihat matahari padahal aku tidak bisa lihat, 'kan?" Kata-katanya makin tajam. Dia menuduhku. "Iya, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Meiko. Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Aku mencoba membela diri. "Aku 'kan mengenalmu, jadi aku tahu kondisimu—"

"Aku tidak buta!" hardiknya. "Aku masih bisa melihat! Aku tidak kehilangan mataku! Aku masih bisa melihat!"

"Meiko!" Aku berlari mendekat. Ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Selama ini dia selalu diam dan tidak mengungkitnya sehingga kupikir … "Tenangkan dirimu, Meiko!" Kutangkap kedua bahunya. "Kamu—"

"Kubilang jangan dekat-dekat!"

Dia menepisku, membuatku terdorong menjauh. Napasnya terengah-engah seakan dia sudah lelah memuntahkan semua emosinya. Aku sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kausudah mengenalku!"

Dia pergi. Langkah-langkahnya lebih lancar dan tidak meraba-raba. Dia meninggalkanku tertegun di sini. Perlahan aku memandangnya, memandang sosoknya yang sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Bukan kali pertama aku menangani orang seperti dia—orang yang tidak terima akan kekurangan fisiknya, namun baru kali ini aku takut akan amarahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus takut akan hal ini? Aku tidak datang kemari bukan untuk mengkeret seperti ini!

 _Aku datang … aku datang untuk … ah …_

Aku merosot duduk di lantai. Hatiku berkecamuk. Sekali lagi air mata ingin tumpah ruah.

.

.

.

"Meiko!" Aku memanggilnya begitu selesai meletakkan semua sajian. "Makan malam sudah siap, lho!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yah, Meiko biasanya tidak menjawab panggilanku, tetapi pasti bakal muncul segera. Namun, kali ini tidak. Sudah satu menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Meiko.

"Meiko!" Kulongok di ruang tamu. Tidak ada.

"Meiko!" Aku berpindah ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada.

Seluruh ruangan di lantai bawah sudah kusambangi, tetapi tetap tidak kutemukan Meiko. Aku menoleh pada tangga. Mungkin dia ada di lantai atas.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku menetap di sini. Aku sudah hafal semua yang ada di rumah ini, termasuk rutinitas Meiko setiap hari karena mudah saja: Meiko lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Tidak banyak yang kutahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana, karena setiap kali aku datang, dia langsung mengusirku dan membanting pintu. Saat dia tidak ada saja aku baru boleh masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju dan membereskan kamar. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Kunaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah tangga. "Meiko!" panggilku sembari membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Kunyalakan lampu dan kuedarkan pandanganku. Hanya ada pemandangan kamar yang sedikit berantakan. Tidak ada dirinya di sana.

Aku berlanjut ke ruang kerja. Lagi-lagi dia tidak ada. Ruang kerja ini sama persis kondisinya pada saat kurapikan dulu. Tidak tersentuh sama kali. Meiko memang tidak pernah berangkat kerja lagi sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tetapi yang kudengar dari Miku- _san_ , pekerjaan Meiko lebih banyak di lapangan, pergi ke satu kota ke kota lain. Mungkin sekarang dia hanya mendapat pesangon dari perusahaan tanpa bekerja lagi.

Ah, apapun itu, yang jelas dia kehilangan pekerjaan, 'kan?

Pasti dia makin terpuruk …

Ruangan selanjutnya adalah gudang, tetapi tak mungkin Meiko di sana, 'kan? Tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sebuah pintu di pojok. Pintu itu terbuka, padahal setiap kali aku ke pintu itu selalu terkunci. Mungkin saja Meiko memegang kuncinya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam sana?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku terpaku. Sejenak aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, sebelum aku mengaguminya.

Lukisan.

Lukisan di mana-mana. Ada yang tergantung, ada juga yang dijejerkan di lantai. Banyak sekali lukisannya. Ada lukisan burung, matahari, taman. Semuanya indah. Semuanya indah …

Kemudian, pandanganku jatuh ke sosok di pojok ruangan. Ada dia di sana. Duduk menghadap kanvas, mencorat-coretnya dengan kuas. Tidak ada gambar yang jelas. Warna-warna yang abstrak, berantakan.

Mungkinkah semua lukisan ini Meiko yang buat?

Meiko … seorang pelukis?

"Meiko …"

Meiko tersentak begitu kupanggil. Langsung dia alihkan wajahnya padaku. Wajah yang terlihat putus asa. Matanya yang tertutup seolah menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetapi aku dapat melihatnya.

"Keluar dari sini!" Lagi-lagi dia menghardikku. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Meiko …" Bagaimanapun, aku harus mendekat. Jika tidak begini selamanya dia tidak akan menerima kehadiranku. "Kamu … sedang melukis?"

"Memangnya kamu lihat aku melakukan apa?" sergahnya. "Tentu saja aku sedang melukis! Jangan komentar apa-apa! Pergilah!"

"Tapi …" Aku mengamati kuas juga palet yang dipegang Meiko. Aku harus berkata dengan hati-hati. "Catnya habis, Meiko …"

Meiko tersadar akan hal itu—yah, tentu saja. Cat yang ada di palet bercampur tak karuan, juga sampai mengotori bajunya. Sudah jelas Meiko tak bisa melukis lagi seperti sebelumnya. Meiko sudah tak bisa melihat lagi. Tidak ada artinya mencoba melukis lagi.

"A-Aku tahu, kok! Aku tahu." Dia mengelak. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan itu. Seharusnya dia tahu tak ada gunanya berusaha untuk ini.

"Meiko …" Aku memberanikan diri menyentuh tangannya. "Hentikan, Meiko. Kamu bisa melakukan hal lain, 'kan? Kalau melukis, kamu—"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal lain! Aku hanya mau melukis!"

Sesaat aku terperangah mendengar kata-katanya putus asa, tetapi begitu dalam.

"Suatu saat, aku akan membuka galeri lukisanku sendiri. Itu impianku …" lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan. "Aku bekerja keras untuk melukis, aku mengumpulkan uang untuk melukis, tapi …"

Kuas dan palet dijatuhkan. Dia menutupi matanya, seolah mencengkeramnya. Dia frustrasi.

"Mataku … mataku …" erangnya dengan suara pilu. "Sial, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sial, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun …"

Memang menurut dokter, Meiko tak bisa mengingat insiden itu karena terlalu syok. Beliau memintaku dan Miku- _san_ untuk tidak menyinggungnya, tetapi terkadang Meiko berusaha mengingatnya sendiri. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya …

Belum … belum …

Belum saatnya …

"Meiko …" Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu …"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan melukis!" Dia menjatuhkan diri, mencari-cari palet dan kuas yang dia jatuhkan. "Meski mataku … mataku …"

Dia sedang menahan isak. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa menangis. Matanya sudah benar-benar rusak karena insiden itu. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Tidak ada harapan lagi dengan mata itu.

Dia mendapatkan kuas dan paletnya, tetapi tidak beranjak dari sana. Dia hanyut dalam kesedihannya, dalam keputus asaannya. Kurasa aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahku.

Sekarang aku … benar-benar ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Haha … hahaha …**

Wanita itu sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

 **Haha … hahaha …**

Wanita itu sudah merenggut seseorang yang penting bagiku.

 **Haha … hahaha …**

Wanita itu sudah membunuh adikku!

Hampir dua bulan yang lalu, Rin ditabrak oleh mobil yang dikendarai wanita itu. Rin tewas seketika. Wanita itu pasti sangat terkejut karena menabrak orang sehingga tidak mampu mengendalikan mobilnya. Mobilnya menghantam tiang listrik. Dia pingsan, terluka parah, terutama kedua matanya yang tertusuk pecahan kaca.

Itu yang kupercayai dari pihak polisi juga media. Itulah yang kupercayai.

TIDAK ADIL!

Wanita itu hanya kehilangan matanya, sementara Rin sampai kehilangan nyawanya!

Aku sungguh kehilangan sebagian diriku saat aku memandang Rin di peti mati, tidur dengan wajah pucat. Ada bekas luka yang jelas di kepalanya, juga beberapa bagian di badannya. Rin sama sekali tidak meninggal dalam keadaan yang baik, dengan sosok yang cantik seperti saat dia masih hidup. Dia meninggal dengan menyedihkan.

Bukan ini yang diinginkan Rin …

Rin tidak akan mau mati dengan cara begini …

Di saat kesedihanku memuncak, di saat air mataku tumpah ruah, di saat itu pula aku memutuskan balas dendam.

Akan kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri: betapa sengsaranya Meiko karena kehilangan matanya. Betapa putus asanya Meiko karena sudah tak bisa melihat segalanya, sehingga merasa jadi manusia tak berguna, sampah, sampai ingin mati.

Aku tahu rumah sakit tempat Meiko dirawat dari polisi. Aku mengunjunginya tiga minggu setelah kematian Rin, memberanikan diri setelah berpikir masak-masak. Di hari itulah aku bertemu Miku- _san._ Dia mencari secara terbuka pengurus pribadi untuk Meiko. Kuajukan diri tanpa berpikir dua kali, meyakinkan Miku- _san_ dengan latar belakangku sebagai pekerja di yayasan penyandang cacat.

Dengan ini, aku punya alasan untuk berada di dekat Meiko, untuk menyaksikan betapa sengsaranya dia.

Namun, di hari itu, bayanganku tentang Meiko berbeda. Meiko tampak tenang, tampak sudah menerima kenyataan. Aku menyaksikan sendiri di samping ranjangnya tanpa dia sadari, saat Dokter Kiyoteru akan membuka perban di matanya. Aku merasa kesal, aku merasa geram. Akan tetapi, aku juga merasa takut. Aku melarikan diri, menguras air mataku sendiri.

 _Rin … aku tak sanggup menghadapinya …_

 _Aku takut …_

 _Kau meninggal karenanya …_

 _Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan terus hancur, karena ingat padamu …_

Tidak, aku tidak boleh gentar. Balas dendam ini harus terlaksana. Aku akan mendorong Meiko pelan-pelan, meyakinkan betapa hancurnya dia, betapa rendahnya dia sekarang.

Ah, ternyata dia senang melukis, ya. Dia bahkan menjadikan itu impiannya. Kalau saja dia hobi menyanyi misalnya, dia tidak perlu menggunakan mata dan aku pasti kesulitan menjatuhkan impiannya, tetapi melukis? Kalau tanpa mata, dia bisa apa?

 **HAHA … HAHAHA!**

 _Untunglah … untunglah impianmu melukis, Meiko._

 _Karena dengan gitu, aku akan makin mudah menjatuhkanmu._

 _Kausudah merasakannya, 'kan?_

 _Betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu sekarang …_

 _Sudah pasti kau … tidak akan bisa meraih mimpimu._

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan rutinitas tetap seperti biasa. Tak ada bedanya antara di rumah ini dengan di yayasan tempat aku bekerja sebelum kemari.

"Meiko." Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Makan siang sudah siap, lho."

Aku sempat melihat Meiko tertatih-tatih naik ke lantai atas saat aku sibuk di dapur. Pasti dia mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Setelah tahu impian Meiko, aku merasa semakin lega dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Bolehlah aku tidak terlalu menahan diri lagi, walau tentu saja aku harus berpura-pura baik selaku pengurus sampah sepertinya.

Aku ingin melihat dia makin putus asa lagi.

Terus … sampai jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

"Meiko?"

Sedari tadi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mendorong pintu kamarnya. Kosong. Rupanya dia tidak di sini.

Jangan-jangan dia …

Aku bergegas menuju ruang melukis, dan benar kutemukan dia di sana. Dia mencorat-coret di atas kertas kanvas yang baru. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba menggambar pohon, tetapi cat warna hijau saja tidak ada di paletnya. Apa-apaan warna oranye dan merah muda itu? Aneh sekali, tahu!

Lihat? Dia mana bisa melukis lagi! Warna yang dipakai saja dia tidak tahu!

"Meiko!" Sial, suaraku nyaris melengking. Tidak, aku tidak boleh terdengar marah. Bisa-bisa Meiko tahu aku benci padanya. "Sudahlah, Meiko. Lukisannya berantakan."

"Biar saja! Aku mau tetap melukis!" tegas Meiko sembari terus menorehkan kuasnya.

"Meiko, tenanglah." Aku menyentuh tangan dan bahunya dengan lembut. Benar, di sini aku bisa menjatuhkannya dengan mengemas kata-kata yang baik. "Kamu bisa melakukan hal lain, Meiko. Hobi tidak hanya melukis saja. Lagipula, melukis itu harus—"

"Menggunakan mata, 'kan?" potong Meiko dengan wajah runyam. Dia menurunkan kuasnya. "Dan aku sudah … tidak bisa melihat lagi …"

Nah, kau mengerti, 'kan, Meiko? Tak gunanya kau mencoba melukis lagi, sejauh apapun kau memaksakan dirimu.

"Len, apa kau sudah melihat lukisanku?"

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Meiko yang tiba-tiba. "Sudah …"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Saat pertama kali aku memandang lukisan-lukisan di ruangan ini, aku merasa kagum, tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Kalau kupandang lagi, aku hanya menganggapnya biasa saja. "Bagus, tapi sekarang 'kan berbeda. Kamu—"

"Cukup," potong Meiko tegas. "Pergi dari sini."

Kenapa orang ini keras kepala sekali? Gertakan gigiku hampir saja terdengar. "Meiko, sudahlah—"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!" jeritnya menghadapku. Wajahnya mengeras, penuh tekad. Dia sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus melukis! Lihat saja!"

Kenapa semangatnya malah makin membara seperti ini? Seharusnya dia putus asa saja … seharusnya dia nelangsa saja, lalu bergantung padaku hingga menganggapku orang terbaik untuknya. Kalau sudah begitu, suatu saat aku akan meninggalkannya dan dia akan benar-benar sengsara sampai tak bisa bangkit. Pembalasan dendam yang hebat. Pembalasan dendam yang terbaik.

Saking geramnya, aku angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya kali ini. Sembari menggigit jari, aku berpikir keras.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berusaha.

Aku benar-benar sudah berusaha, tetapi semuanya percuma. Meiko tetap tidak hancur tekadnya. Dia tidak mendengarkanku. Dia tetap melukis, meski salah memakai warna, meski tak jelas isi lukisannya, meski hancur kertas kanvasnya.

Ck.

Bagaimana caraku untuk menghancurkan semangatnya? Bagaimana caraku untuk membuyarkan impiannya? Apa aku harus menghancurkan alat lukisnya?

Tidak, sudah di dalam kontrak bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan pasien seperti merusak barangnya dengan sengaja. Bisa-bisa aku dituntut, karena bagaimanapun, aku digaji untuk mengurusnya.

Yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjatuhkannya hanyalah pendekatan psikis. Memang tidak instan. Hanya waktu yang menentukan.

Aku melempar diriku di sofa, melepas lelah. Meiko sudah makan dan mandi (jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dia bisa mandi sendiri. Aku hanya menyiapkan air panas serta menata letak sabun dan sampo sesuai posisi yang dia ingat). Rumah juga sudah bersih. Kupandang langit malam yang terhampar di jendela. Penuh bintang-bintang.

Lagu _Lost Time Memory_ yang kudengarkan lewat _earphone_ membawaku dalam nostalgia. Dulu, aku dan Rin sering bersama-sama memandang langit malam. Mendapati bintang, bulan, atau hanya kegelapan di sana. Rin sangat suka pemandangan di langit malam. Rin selalu mengingat kapan saja momen-momen langka yang akan jadi pemandangan menarik, seperti gerhana matahari dan bulan, komet Halley, hujan meteor …

Oh, iya. Hujan meteor—

 _Juu-hassai, kusatta shounen_

 _Mata kyou mo inotteta nda_

 _Iromeita kimi no egao ni_

 _Shigamitsuite …_

Suara Aria si penyanyi terkenal seolah meledak di telingaku. _Seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun yang membusuk, hari ini masih berdoa, bergantung pada senyummu yang cerah._ Sungguh mengingatkanku. Sungguh mengingatkanku betapa terpuruknya aku menghadapi kematian Rin.

 _Rin, aku akan balas dendam, Rin. Akan kubuat dia terpuruk karena telah berdosa mengambil nyawamu._

 _Hari itu, kita berjanji akan melihat hujan meteor bersama-sama di balkon rumah seperti biasa, 'kan?_

 _Namun, kenapa …?_

 _Kau sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, 'kan?_

" _Rin, kamu tahu, Jepang sedang membuat hujan meteor buatan, lho!"_

Kata-kata yang kulontarkan nyaris tanpa suara itu terjadi lebih dari setahun lalu. Rin mengamati wajahku juga kedua tanganku, lalu dia membalas,

' _Iya, aku baru membacanya di koran.'_

" _Katanya tahun depan baru diuji coba, ya."_

' _Aku pasti akan melihatnya.'_

" _Kamu benar-benar suka hal-hal seperti ini, ya?"_

' _Sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengan astronomi, deh, Kak.'_

 _Oke, aku sendiri tidak tertarik sampai sejauh itu. Menghafal rasi bintang? Tidak, terima kasih._

' _Kak,' ujar Rin. 'Main piano, dong.'_

 _Mulutku menganga. "Rin—"_

' _Aku pingin lihat.'_

" _Tapi, bagaimana? Kenapa—"_

' _Aku pernah bilang, 'kan?' Rin mengulas senyum. 'Aku senang melihat orang bermain piano, biola, atau alat musik apapun. Mereka sangat atraktif. Menurutku, mereka sangat keren.'_

" _Meski kamu …"_

' _Ya, tapi …' Pandangan Rin beralih ke arah piano di dekat kami. 'Kurasa … bermain musik adalah impianku.'_

" _Rin …"_

' _Aku tahu rasanya tidak pantas, tapi aku ingin bermain seaktraktif itu. Pasti menyenangkan. Terlebih, melihat permainan pianomu, Kak.' Rin memandangku dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tidak, dia tidak menangis, sebaliknya, dia menyunggingkan senyum paling cerah yang pernah kulihat. 'Aku suka permainan pianomu, Kak.'_

 _Aku menggertakkan gigi. Tiba-tiba rasanya aku ingin menangis, tetapi kutahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan adikku tersayang? Maka, tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku bangkit menuju piano, membuka tutupnya, memainkan lagu yang cepat dan menghentak, hanyut bersamanya._

 _Aku bermain piano karena hobi. Aku tidak bermimpi untuk memenangi Grammy. Aku tidak bermimpi untuk mendengarkan permainan pianoku ke seluruh dunia. Itu bukan impianku. Aku hanya bermain untuk diriku sendiri dan orang-orang terdekatku, dan ternyata, apa yang kulakukan ini menjadi bagian dari impian adikku._

 _Rin, aku akan bermain piano sepanjang yang kau mau. Akan kudukung impianmu, semustahil apapun itu, meski seluruh dunia menertawakan dan merendakanmu. Karena itulah, Rin…_

… _tetaplah kuat._

"AAAAAAAA!"

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari lantai atas. Meiko? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu? Apa dia terjatuh? Bisa terancam karierku kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa. Segera aku berlari ke lantai atas.

"Aaaa! Aaaa …!"

Teriakannya berasa dari ruang melukis. Dia ada di sana. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri di ambang pintu. Dia meringkuk di lantai, memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, berteriak-teriak hingga serak. Cat tumpah di mana-mana, kuas dan palet berserak di lantai, kanvasnya hancur dengan lukisan yang lebih hancur. Bahkan coretan anak TK saja lebih enak dilihat daripada coretan itu.

"Aku hanya … ingin melukis …" desisnya di sela-sela suaranya yang serak. Dia mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang. "Aku ingin melukis, tapi … aku tidak tahu warna apa yang kupakai. Apakah benar warnanya hijau, bukan merah? Apa aku menoreh kuas dengan benar? Aku tidak tahu … aku tidak tahu … karena …"

" _Rin, kenapa denganmu?!"_

 _Aku pernah memekik panik saat melihat Rin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Seragam SMA-nya kotor, rambutnya berantakan, sepatunya hilang, dia pun juga tampak lelah._

' _Ah …' Rin tersenyum. 'Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kak.'_

 _Sering sekali Rin pulang dalam keadaan begini. Di-_ bully _? Benar, dia pasti ditindas di sekolahnya! Akan kubuat perhitungan!_

' _Kakak, kelihatannya Kakak marah, ya?' Rin benar-benar membaca pikiranku. 'Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.'_

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya …!"

Kenapa kau masih keras kepala sekali, Meiko? Seharusnya kau terima kenyataan. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi.

"Tapi …" Meiko merapatkan gigi.

' _Toh …'_

"Sekarang aku memang buta …"

' _Aku memang tuli dan bisu.'_

Rin memang tampak tegar saat itu, berbeda dengan Meiko yang kulihat ini: menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Namun, siapa tahu? Siapa tahu Rin juga berteriak seperti itu, menjerit-jerit seperti itu, tanpa kuketahui sama sekali.

 _Hingga pada akhirnya …_

Kakiku mati rasa. Aku kehilangan kesembangan. Aku merosot jatuh, mengepal tanganku erat-erat.

Sekali lagi, aku membusuk.

Dengan jeritan Meiko yang keras, aku mengiringinya diam-diam dengan isakku yang tertahan.

.

.

.

 _ **Mimpi …**_

 _Apakah mimpi memang sepenting itu?_

 _ **Impian …**_

 _Apakah impian itu membuat kita dapat bertahan hidup, sekalipun tidak relevan dengan kekurangan kita?_

"Meiko." Aku memanggilnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Makan malam sudah siap."

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku juga bengkak habis menangis. Sebagai lelaki, memang ini memalukan, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Meiko mengangguk singkat dan menuju meja makan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa makan sendiri dengan lancar, walau aku masih harus mengarahkan sumpit dan mangkuk agar dia tidak salah pegang. Malam ini aku memasak sup miso. Mudah dimakan untuk dirinya.

Selesai makan, dia langsung menuju lantai atas. Entah kenapa, aku tergerak untuk bertanya, "Mau melukis lagi?"

Hening, dia tak langsung menjawab. Apa aku salah bertanya? Lagipula, untuk apa aku menanyakan ini?

"Tidak," jawabnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara denganku tanpa marah-marah. "Aku langsung tidur saja."

"Oh …" Aku hanya bisa menggaruk pipi. "Soalnya setiap hari kamu melukis. Jam segini juga—"

"Aku berhenti melukis," tukasnya tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh padaku. Sembari menaiki tangga, dia menandaskan ucapannya, "Tidak ada gunanya untukku."

 _Berhenti?_

Bukannya ini bagus? Akhirnya dia menyerah dengan impiannya. Melihat dia menjerit-jerit tak karuan kemarin, sudah jelas akan berujung ke mana. Dia 'kan sudah buta! Sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa mewujudkan impiannya itu.

 _Impian …_

Namun, kenapa aku tidak begitu gembira? Seharusnya aku senang melihat impiannya kandas, terpuruk menjadi manusia tak berguna. Meski Meiko sekarang berpura-pura kuat, aku tahu hatinya hancur. Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit? Kenapa?

Bodohlah, bodoh amatlah! Ini 'kan misiku. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan balas dendamku. Memasang raut wajah sebal, aku membereskan meja makan, ditinggalkan Meiko yang sudah lanjut meniti tangga.

Aku mendengar langkahnya terhenti.

"Len …"

 _Gabruk!_ Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Meiko terpeleset di tangga! Menghempaskan mangkok plastik di tanganku, aku berlari dan menangkap Meiko.

 _Bruk!_

Tubuhku sakit. Kurasakan nyeri di mana-mana, tetapi Meiko selamat. Aku berhasil mendekap Meiko, tetapi aku kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga kami terjatuh di lantai. Meiko yang ada di atas tubuhku menggeliat, berusaha bangun, meraba-raba lantai.

"Len … kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik … aku baik-baik saja," jawabku tertahan. Hampir saja aku mengerang kesakitan. Badan Meiko ringan, omong-omong.

"Oh, syukurlah …"

Sepertinya Meiko berusaha "menemukan" diriku, terlihat dari tangannya yang terus meraba-raba. Apa dia ingin "melihat" luka di wajahku? Tidak, aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya nyeri.

"Len." Tangannya berpindah, merogoh kantung celananya. "Aku ingin kau … membuang ini."

Dia menunjukkan kunci padaku. Rasanya aku pernah melihat kunci itu di mana. Kunci yang hanya dipegang Meiko. Kunci untuk membuka ruangan yang tak bisa kukunjungi sebelumnya karena terkunci.

Ini bukannya …

"Ini kunci ruang melukis?" tanyaku memastikan, dan dibenarkan oleh anggukan Meiko.

"Buang ini." Meiko menyodorkan kunci. "Aku tak mau ke sana lagi."

Mau tak mau aku terima sebelum Meiko menyosorkan kunci ke wajahku. Dia bangkit berdiri, kembali menuju tangga dengan tangan meraba-raba udara. Oh, kali ini jangan dibiarkan. Buru-buru aku berdiri, meraih tangannya.

"Kuantar sampai kamar."

"Tidak usah," tolaknya.

"Meiko."

Ucapan tegasku rupanya membuatnya tersentak. Akhirnya, dia menurut, membiarkan aku menuntunnya melewati tangga. Pikiranku melayang. Kunci kugenggam erat-erat.

"Meiko, kenapa kamu mau membuang kunci ini?"

Aku sendiri seakan tersedak akan pertanyaan dari mulutku tadi. Kenapa aku bertanya soal ini? Memangnya aku harus bertanya? Bodoh benar kau, Len.

"Kau mengejekku?" Dengar, dengan dia bicara apa? Atmosfer tegang seperti lalu-lalu kembali lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melukis lagi. Kenapa kau harus bertanya?"

"Kamu akan membuang mimpimu?"

Langkahnya terhenti, membuat langkahku ikut terhenti. Pasti aku salah bicara. Suasana tidak enak. Di saat aku merutuki diriku sendiri, jawaban Meiko serasa menghujam hatiku.

"Kau ini … benar-benar mengejekku, ya."

Tanganku ditepisnya. Dia meneruskan naik ke tangga sendiri sembari merapat pada dinding. Langkahnya sempoyongan, dia bisa jatuh lagi. Aku tersadar dan segera mengejarnya.

"Maaf, aku salah bertanya." Aku langsung mengamit tangannya. Suaraku terdengar gagap. Sial.

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi aku akan memecatmu," ancam Meiko sembari berusaha menarik tangannya dariku. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi? Kau menertawakan aku yang buta ini? Oh, etis ya mengejek pasienmu sendiri? Kau akan kupecat!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" ujarku memohon. Tangannya kugenggam erat. "Yang tadi itu …"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!" hardik Meiko. "Jangan ganggu aku sekarang—"

"Apa kamu benar-benar akan membuang impianmu yang berharga?"

 _Apa? Aku bicara apa?_

Kenanganku tentang Rin pasti membuatku jadi melankolis. Aku belum bisa menerima kematiannya. Ya, aku tahu, tetapi … kenapa harus bertanya hal-hal menggelikan seperti impian pada orang yang kubenci?

Meiko membuang muka dariku. Kurasakan tangannya gemetar. "Tentu saja aku harus membuang mimpiku …" Dia menggigit bibir. "Karena … karena … aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi."

Aku terperangah mendengarnya—hah? Kenapa aku ini? Seharusnya aku senang, 'kan? Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah membuatnya terpuruk. Lihat, dia sendiri mengakui kalau hidupnya sudah tak sama lagi. _Sejak membuat Rin terbunuh, hidupnya tak akan sama lagi._

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang buta sepertiku?" lanjut Meiko. Dia tak butuh jawaban, aku tahu. "Aku sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi. Lupakan galeri seni. Kalau aku tidak bisa terus melukis, sudah tidak ada artinya. Omong kosong soal impian … aku hanya akan jadi beban …"

Beban?

 _"Kau tidak malu punya adik cacat?"_

 _"Lihat, dia jalan sama siapa? Adiknya yang tuli itu, lho!"_

 _"Ih, aku naksir dengan Kagamine-_ kun _, tapi kalau aku pacaran sama dia, aku pasti disuruh ngurusin adiknya juga."_

Ucapan dari teman-teman di sekolahku dulu terngingang di kepalaku, bahkan ucapan guruku juga.

" _Kagamine-_ san, _kamu tidak lanjut kuliah setelah lulus sekolah?"_

 _Menunduk dalam, aku menjawab, "Tidak."_

" _Padahal sayang sekali. Nilaimu bagus, lho. Kamu bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo kalau mau."_

 _Sejatinya aku ragu mengungkapkan ini, tetapi aku tak bisa menahan diri. "Saya mau bekerja di yayasan penyandang cacat. Adik saya juga sering di sana. Karena itu …"_

" _Oh, adikmu, ya?" Aku tersentak mendengar suara Bu Guru di depanku. Nada yang jemu, tanpa ada rasa kasihan yang tulus, mengungkap betapa beratnya menjadi sepertiku dan berharap tidak terjadi dalam hidupnya. "Kasihan, ya …"_

"Orang sepertimu bukanlah beban!"

Meiko terkejut. Aku … aku menghardik di depan wajahnya! Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Namun, gigiku merapat. Aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Hidupmu bukan beban untuk orang lain. Kamu berhak hidup seperti orang pada umumnya. Meski kamu dulu normal dan sekarang tidak, tidak serta merta kamu menjadi orang yang tidak berguna." Cukup, sialan. Cukup. Dia orang yang kaubenci, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Apa-apaan kata-katamu barusan? "Termasuk … impian …"

Meiko tampak terkesima mendengar kata-kataku, terbukti wajahnya menghadap padaku dan dia mendengarkanku sampai selesai. "Impian?"

"Kamu juga …" Suaraku sempat tercekat. "… boleh punya impian."

Meiko tersenyum hambar. Dia berusaha kuat. "Tapi, impianku adalah terus melukis. Jelas sekarang tidak bisa kugapai—"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Menyanyi, bermain piano? Untuk piano, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Kau bisa bermain?" Tak tampak raut wajah terkejut darinya saat mendengarku.

"Ya."

Sekali lagi Meiko tersenyum kecil, memalingkan wajah. "Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan melakukan hal yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku sangsi …" Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding. Gurat di wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakyakinan yang besar. "Apa aku bisa menyukainya seperti rasa sukaku terhadap melukis, ya …?"

"Meiko …" Aku terperangah melihat wajah sedih Meiko. Kalau dia bisa menitikkan air mata, sudah pasti air matanya akan tumpah ruah.

"Aku hanya ingin terus melukis …" Meiko seolah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Benar-benar … hanya impian belaka …"

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan diungkit-ungkit soal itu, Len. Aku harus menyerah. Kalau orang buta yang bermimpi untuk menjadi pelukis itu aneh, 'kan? Sama sekali tidak sadar diri. Seumur hidup aku hanya ditertawakan." Meiko menukas. Tangannya di dalam genggamanku mengepal. "Walaupun dulu aku normal, sekarang aku buta. Orang buta tetaplah orang buta." Rahangku mengeras. Suaranya pecah. "Aku tidak bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan orang normal—"

Lenganku mendekapnya. Kata-katanya terhenti. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Mungkin karena aku tidak menyukai kata-katanya. Sangat bertentangan denganku, tetapi di samping itu … di samping itu …

"Jangan menyerah dengan kondisimu, Meiko."

Rasanya aku melupakan tujuan awalku, balas dendamku. Ada rasa yang lebih besar di dalam hatiku. Peduli. Dia mengingatkanku, pada pasien-pasien di yayasan, pada adikku …

Pasti berat untuknya. Mungkin jauh lebih berat, karena dulu dia hidup normal.

Dia tak pernah menyiapkan diri untuk hidup begini.

Tak mungkin pernah, karena siapa sangka …

"Meiko, kamu ingat kenapa kamu kehilangan matamu?"

"Eh?" Meiko yang berada di pelukanku berujar, "Ingatanku samar-samar. Kata dokter karena kecelakaan. Polisi juga memberitahu …"

"Mobilmu menabrak seorang gadis bernama Rin," tuturku dengan suara nyaris tercekat. "Dia itu … adikku."

Meiko tersentak, kutahu dari suaranya yang tertahan. "I-Itu adikmu? Ja-Jadi—"

"Tidak, kamu tidak sengaja membunuhnya." Kubantah langsung karena aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Meiko saat ini. "Karena … adikku meloncat dari jembatan penyeberangan. Dia … bunuh diri."

Itulah, itulah satu fakta yang tidak kupercayai. Meskipun polisi sudah meyakinkan dan media menyebarkan, aku berusaha tidak percaya. Aku berpikir Rin tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Rin yang selalu ceria itu … kenapa?

Apakah karena … kekurangannya?

"Adikku tuli dan bisu sejak lahir." Aku melanjutkan. "Tapi, dia bersekolah di sekolah biasa, berbaur dengan orang-orang normal. Dia selalu ceria, tapi aku tahu, hidupnya berat. Aku tahu dia selalu ditindas, tapi dia tidak bercerita padaku dan malah menghentikanku. Mungkin itu … karena dia tidak kuat terus ditindas … dia bunuh diri."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi ketegangan dalam suasana ini, tetapi lara. Lara yang sulit kuhapuskan, tak mungkin malah. Aku sedih, aku marah, pada diriku, pada diriku yang tak becus menjadi kakak ini.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara Meiko yang sedikit serak. Jemarinya bergerak mencengkeram bajuku di bagian punggung. "Maaf …"

"Bukan salahmu, Meiko," kilahku. Kesedihan ini tak bisa kubendung. Kudekap Meiko makin erat.

Benar, bukan salah Meiko. Aku sendiri saja yang menutup mata, termakan sedih dan amarah. Aku menyayangi Rin, aku tak terima kematian Rin. Aku mencari-cari kambing hitam, padahal seharusnya aku memarahi diriku sendiri dan Rin, bukan orang asing yang tidak pernah campur tangan dalam hidupku dan Rin tetapi harus kehilangan matanya gara-gara Rin.

"Tapi tetap aku harus minta maaf." Meiko bersikeras. "Bagaimanapun, aku yang menyebabkan kematian adikmu."

Aku membungkam. Kurasa aku tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. _Rin, dia minta maaf padamu. Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Len, aku benar-benar baru mengetahui kenyataan ini," tutur Meiko. "Apa kamu membenciku?"

 _Aku membencimu, tetapi tidak lagi, Meiko._ Di bahunya, aku bergumam, "Maaf …"

Dia menyadarkanku. Betapa rendahnya aku kalau sampai membencinya. Aku harus membuka mata. Tidak ada dendam. Ada seseorang yang harus kujaga seperti Rin, di saat apapun … karena itu tanggung jawabku.

"Maaf … dan terima kasih …"

 _Maafkan diriku ini, dan aku akan menjagamu lebih baik, Meiko …_

.

.

.

"Meiko, makan malam sudah siap."

Satu hari berlalu setelah itu. Setiap kali mengingatnya membuat wajahku panas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Itu 'kan hanya berdasarkan rasa simpati, tidak mungkin yang lain, bukan?

Kulihat Meiko berdiri mematung di jendela. Tangannya menyentuh kusen. Aku tahu, dia sedang "memandang" langit.

"Len, jangan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku."

"Oh, maaf." Aku memang berdiri tempat di belakang punggungnya. Meiko sudah tahu posisi orang lain dari langkah-langkah yang dia dengar. Mungkin juga dia bisa mengidentifikasikan seseorang dari baunya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Setiap tunanetra memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda.

Aku beringsut ke sampingnya, ikut memandang langit. Meiko bertanya tanpa menoleh padaku, "Bagaimana langit malam ini, Len?"

Aku menjawab sejujurnya, "Lebih gelap dari biasanya, mungkin mau hujan. Ada bintang, tapi tidak banyak."

Dia tidak berkata-kata sejenak. Kulihat dia mengulas senyum kecil. "Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum kecelakaan itu … hujan meteor buatan."

Aku tergugu. "Kamu melihatnya?"

"Ya, saat mengemudi," jawab Meiko. "Aku tidak menantikannya, tapi saat kulihat, benar-benar indah."

Aku juga melihatnya dari jalanan saat mencari Rin. Seharusnya kami melihatnya bersama-sama, tetapi kenyataannya tak terwujud. Dari berita yang disiarkan di televisi saat aku pulang ke rumah tanpa dapat menemukan Rin, aku menyaksikan berita seorang gadis yang tertabrak mobil. Gadis yang ditabrak tewas, pengemudinya pingsan dan terluka parah. Semua menganggap itu adalah kecelakaan tabrak lari sampai empat hari kemudian polisi mengabarkan bahwa jika dilihat dari kondisi kecelakaan yang diperkuat dengan reka ulang, juga kesaksian dari saksi mata, gadis itu—Rin—bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari jembatan. Saat tubuhnya jatuh bebas, mobil Meiko yang kebetulan lewat menghantamnya tanpa sengaja.

Itu benar adanya. Sekarang aku harus menerima itu, menerima kenyataan itu.

"Setidaknya, aku bersyukur bahwa aku sempat melihat hal yang indah sebelum kehilangan mataku," ucap Meiko dengan senyum yang sedikit lebar. "Aku akan berusaha menerima takdir ini."

Entah kenapa, melihat senyum Meiko membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Aku memang sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi," tambah Meiko. "Aku akan belajar menerimanya. Hujan meteor itu akan menjadi lukisan terakhirku, lukisan dalam kepalaku." Kurasakan semangatnya yang membara, namun terasa lembut. "Aku akan menemukan impian baru. Impian tidak hanya satu, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum meski dia tak bisa melihatnya. Aku tersenyum bersamanya. "Kamu pasti bisa, Meiko."

Meiko sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. Dia tersenyum seakan tahu aku tersenyum dan ingin membalasnya. "Aku menunggu diajari piano olehmu."

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku."

Kami memandang langit bersama, meski yang dilihat Meiko hanyalah kegelapan. Kami sama-sama belajar menerima takdir, menerima kegelisahan hati masing-masing. Kami bersama-sama meyakinkan diri. Kami akan terus hidup meski telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Omong-omong, makan malam sudah siap, lho."

"Oh, iya."

Kami bersama membalikkan badan. Kuraih tangannya, dia tidak menolak. Aku menuntunnya, melangkah bersamanya ke meja makan.

 _Dan kami juga akan sama-sama saling membuka hati._

 _._

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Halo, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Jujur, saya sendiri tidak yakin seberapa bagus _fic_ ini karena saya _stuck_ terus, tetapi terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah menyemangati saya. Sepertinya nggak terlalu "ngena" dengan tema _event_ ini. Judul "Kokoro Connect" emang saya comot dari judul anime, padahal kalau dilihat secara kasat mata, judulnya nggak nyambung dengan cerita. Oke, silakan tinggalkan komentar, ya. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
